The Tactician and the Cavalier
by A Ninja Named Sora
Summary: Sully and the others find Robin in the field after the death of Grima. Even though he was alive, Sully is still mad at him for leaving her alone. What will Robin do to make up with her? Lemon & spoilers


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fire Emblem Awakening**

**A/n: Back to Fire Emblem! I decided to do a lemon with my first wife in the game, the tomboy Sully! She was a personal favorite of mine and always wanted to this so no more talk and on to the story!**

* * *

SMACK! "You bloody bastard!" Sully yelled at her husband after smacking him hard on the face. The sound of her yelling and the slap carried on for a good distance. She then pulled him into a passionate kiss, one that lasted for a while and nearly cut off the white-haired man's air supply. Robin was deeply confused by this, even more so when she snuggled into his coat and was crying. "Don't...ever leave me again...*sniff*" Even Chrom, Lissa, and Fredrick were confused about Sully's actions.

It had only been a week since Robin gave the ultimate sacrifice for killing Grima and saving the world. Many thought the legendary tactician faded along with the Fell Dragon, but the Shepherds knew better, they knew he was alive. But where he was, that was a complete mystery. Should've been obvious that he would end up in the same field, in the same spot Chrom had found him two years ago. Sully decided to accompany in Chrom's search and was happy to find her husband sleeping peacefully.

Robin rubbed his now-red cheek and looked down at his wife. "Nice to see you too Sully...did you have to slap me so hard?" He asked in a pained tone.

"Hell no! For making me worry this damn much I should have slapped you harder!" She retorted in her normal behavior.

The others laughed at the couple's behavior. It was just like the old times again. "Glad to see you're back friend." Chrom patted his shoulder. "We've been working off our arses to find you."

Robin smiled. "Nice to see you too. Wait, how long was I gone?"

"About a week. You had everyone worried!" Lissa chimed in with a frown.

The tactician nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that..."

"Don't worry about. Just come with us so we can celebrate back in the capital." Fredrick said.

"Celebration? That sounds nice. Let's go!" They Shepherds nodded and lead him back, back home.

* * *

There were a lot of strange rewards when he returned to meet the others. Maribelle had mad him tea while her son performed a violin performance, Olivia and Inigo did a spectacular dance performance, both Khans gave him enough mead to knock out Grima himself, and other odd gifts of the sorts. The best one in his opinion was the job of being Chrom's supervisor which came with the perks of nice pay and a big house in the downtown area. It came to no surprise Robin accepted and was the guest of honor at the feast the same night.

The feast itself was a feast of feasts. All of Ylisstol gathered in food, drinks, dance, and celebrating peace in the world again. Robin looked from his plate and saw Sully talking with Miriel. He flashed a smile her way only to be ignored and alone once more. He let out a deep sigh.

"Woman troubles?" A voice asked the sighing man.

Robin turned and saw it was none other than Virion. "Oh, hey Virion. I guess you can say that."

The archer nodded. "I see. Shame to have your loved one mad at yourself, truly a great tragedy." He took a sip of some wine before continuing. "Do you know why I stopped chasing Sully?" He asked out of the blue. "Because I saw how happy you made her and made her smile. And if she was happy, I was happy as well. I also knew that she was not the one for me, and because of you I have found the woman that stolen this heart of mine. Thank you friend."

Robin smiled. "Olivia is a lucky woman. Thank you too for the talk."

"Anytime friend." With that said, the duke went off to his wife.

Robin thought for a while on how to make it up to Sully. _"Let's see...how do you make it up to your wife who is mad at you? Wait, we're married which means...I got it!"_ He thought of the perfect plan. With it still fresh in his mind, he walked on over to Sully. "Um, Sully?"

She looked up from her drink and frowned slightly. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering...since we're married and Chrom gave me a house, would you like to move in with me?" He asked nervously due to his wife's attitude.

The cavalier looked at him before smirking and pulling in him a headlock. "Of course! Why didn't you ask sooner?" Robin chuckled. Seems like the tactician still knew how to achieve victory.

* * *

"Holy crap this place is huge!" Sully exclaimed when she first stepped her foot in.

The white-haired man laughed slightly at his wife's actions. "I guess Chrom really went all out on this." Yes he did. Two story house with three bedrooms, a kitchen, two baths, and already had pre-paid furniture and silverware.

"No kiddin'." The woman sets down her luggage and stretches. "Hell, hope you don't mind I'm taking the first bath. See ya." She went off and left Robin to unpack both his and Sully's belongings. He went to the separate bathroom and got cleaned himself before retiring to bed. He laid on his bed in basic sleeping pants and nothing more.

_"Sully seems happy now. Maybe this was the right move played..." _He had to stop his thinking when he head a knock at the door. "Yes? The door is open." He replied. The thing he saw walk into the room was that of his wildest dreams. Sully walked in wearing a red nightgown dress with a pair of dark red panties. Robin always did like Sully's body and the outfit made him love it more. Her slender yet muscular body suited the dress' style, the moonlight shone off of her meaty well toned thighs, and her breasts filled out the top piece to perfection. An amazon beauty just for him.

"Hey, do you like this? I bought it for a special night." She asked him while posing on purpose.

Robin smiled wickedly. "Oh hell yes."

She smiled back as well. "Good! Now, there's something I wanted to say..." Her cheeks were lightly colored pink.

"Hm?"

"I...just wanted to say I'm sorry for yellin' at you. But, you left after Grima was defeated and...and...I got so lonely..." She had a few tears in her eyes. She gasped when she felt his body hugging her.

"I'm sorry Sully, I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted everyone to be safe. I love you. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" He asked, unaware of her grin.

"It's alright, I even know a way you can make it up to me." She pulled back and looked at him. "I see you're already half-way there."

"Um, half-way there for what?"

Sully slapped her forehead. He was a genius when it came to tactical warfare, but when it came to common sense he was more stupid than Vaike. "Okay, let me put it simply. Chrom and Sumia had Lucina, I want to get Kjelle. How do we get her? The same way Chrom and Sumia got their daughter. I want to fuck."

His eyes went wide as a red blush swept across his face. "Well, that was blunt." He admitted openly. "But, truth be told I always dreamt of doing this after we won the war."

She smiled while leading him to the bed. She fell backward and pulled him on top of her. "In that case, enjoy your spoils of war." With that said, he wasted no time to claim her mouth. The couple continued to peck lips until Robin leaned down to make the kiss more Plegian. Both their tongues fought a wet battle over dominance, a battle in which none would mind losing. Sully up the ante by sucking on her soon-to-be lover's tongue, making Robin moan.

When the need for air became too much, they pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their lips. "Whoa..." Robin commented.

"Whoa indeed. Now, I think I it's time for me to become more comfortable..." She cooed seductively and began to lift the dress over her. Her breasts popped out once fully removed, and caught the attention of Robin's eyes. They weren't big as Aversa's or Tharja's, but they were just the right size to brag about. "Like what you see lover boy~?"

"Uh, what?" He didn't hear her, he was looking at her boobs, then again most men would in this situation. With no more talk, he leaned down to get a taste. He was pleased to hear a moan his name. The tactician licked and sucked her pink nipple and continued to switch between breast.

"Ah...Robin. Don't stop..." The moaning continued to grow louder and more frequent as he continued his licking. Robin got more adventurous and moved down to kissing her toned stomach. "Mmmm..." He stopped when he reached her panties, which were now drenched with her love juices. They were quickly discarded and she was now completely naked. He womanhood was slick and shiny with her arousal with a messy patch of red hair above. "Sorry...about the hair..."

"It's okay, I kinda like it." He tells her before getting a lick of her.

"Oh! Robin!" Sully gripped the sheets tightly as she kept getting assaulted by his tongue.

The man continued to aggressively lick his wife's honey pot and gathered all the juices he could muster. He noticed a nub on top of her slit and sucked on it. A loud scream and juices came out the woman. Not wanting to waste a reward, he drank the rest of what she had to offer. "Tasty."

Sully was panting heavily. "Oh shit...that was amazing. Is this your first time?" She asked.

"Yes, I think. But it's my first time with you and I'm glad it's like that."

"Oh, smooth talker eh? I know what to do with people like you." She pushed him back and crawled slowly to him. She was glad to see the bulge in his pants and got her fingers into the waistband. She slid his pants down until his hardness was released. "Hot damn that's some lance you got there!" She said in half shock half excitement.

"Heheh, thanks." He replied, blushing at the compliment.

"Let me clean it." She gave an experimental lick and found it to her liking. Sully began to lick the base to the head on all sides, not wanting to miss a single spot. She grinned like a mad woman when she heard the moaning and moved up to lick al around the head. After a minute of licking, she parted her mouth and allowed his length to enter her mouth. She adjusted and was bobbing her head up and down.

"S-sully..." Robin enjoyed the treatment to his member. He deserved a reward after all the battles he went through so he just enjoyed the moment. After five minutes of sucking, he couldn't hold back anymore. "Cumming..." He warned before blowing his load. He found it erotic seeing Sully swallow and lick off the remains on her face and his dick.

"Weird taste..." She said before being pushed back. She let out a surprised sound and looked up at him. "Edger are we? Very well, enjoy." She spreads her legs apart to give him enough access to penetrate her.

Robin slowly pushed forward, through a barrier of some sorts until he was all the way in. He felt as though his member would melt in the hot, wet, and tight tunnel. He looked down and saw blood and Sully in pain. "Are you okay Sully?" He asked her hastily.

"Dammit, I didn't know it would hurt this bad, give me a sec..." She gritted her teeth through the pain. It only took a few minutes for the pain to fade. "Alright, let's do this."

He nodded and slowly pulled out before pushing back in, causing both to moan. Surprised with the pleasure, the tactician continued to thrust while going faster. "Shit..." He moaned loudly.

"Fuck, fuck. Faster..." Begged Sully, she got what she wanted and ended up getting more of what she craved. "R-robin...more...please, more."

Robin nodded and moved much harder and faster than before. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and constant moaning filled the room. The two were happy that they could have this experience together, with the one they love. Sadly, it has to end at some point in time. "Gr...Sully, I'm about to cum..."

She continued to moan and pant. "Let's do it t-together..." After a few more thrusts, they both shouted out and came together. Sully's womanhood was pouring out both his and her juices as they rested to catch their breath. "That, that was amazing..." She told him.

"Tell me about it...I wouldn't mind doing it again." He smiled.

"Good! Cause I want another go." She said while pushing him on his back again without letting him outside of her. "And this time, I want to be on top~" She said before raising herself up and sliding back down.

Robin shook his head, he knew Sully would want to do this a lot more, and he's not going to complain. He just placed his hands on her hips to help with her jumping on his pole.

Sweat was dripping from both parties as the love-making continued. Sully's pace went faster as she continued to ride him for all he's worth. Looks like all those years of horseback ridding was paying off. "Robin! Yes!" She moaned out with a lustful smile and leaned down to get a wet, sloppy kiss.

No words were exchanged, only moaning in their partner's mouth as the two came again simultaneously. Robin laid back, pulling Sully with him and out of him. "We already ruined the sheets." Robin joked and got a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Would you rather have it if we didn't do it?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "No, if ruining the sheets is the cost for us having sex together, I do not mind."

His wife smiled and quickly kissed his cheek. "Glad you see it like that. Because I want another round in the morning."

This caused Robin to laugh lightly. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Fuck me?" She asked somewhat innocently.

He smiled and nods. "Anytime. I love you Sully."

She smiled back and snuggled into his chest. "I love you too, Robin."


End file.
